Para bien o para mal
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Para bien o para mal, las cosas siemrpe tiene un final, la pregunta es ¿el final fue para bien o para mal? *yaoi**mpreg*


**Para bien o para mal **

Se miraron a los ojos. Azul contra negro. No hablaban, sólo se oían sus jadeos

El pelirrojo de ojos azules, alto y fuerte, con un carácter tan endiablado como su belleza sexy y sensual a simple vista.

El pelinegro de ojos negros, su carácter huraño y ermitaño, su belleza oculta atrás de horrorosas ropas y un descuidado cabello, que al arreglarse y quitarse la ropa se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

El pelirrojo más joven pero varios centímetros más alto y más fuerte que el esbelto pelinegro.

Ambos con una belleza peligrosa. El pelinegro con su misteriosa belleza; el pelirrojo con su salvaje belleza.

Ambos haciendo el amor en salvaje sexo, sobre el escritorio del profesor pelinegro.

Un aula insonorizada, un salón solitario, exámenes por el suelo, el escritorio de madera moviéndose con los envistes del pelirrojo en el interior del pelinegro.

- Severus...

Jadeó el nombre del pelinegro al llegar a su orgasmo, el pelirrojo en el interior de este.

- Bill...

Gimió Severus saboreando el nombre de aquel salvaje pelirrojo al derramarse a la misma vez que este.

_Con mi amor y tus recesos_

_Mis delirios y accidentes _

_Tu dolor y mis tropiezos_

_Tus colirios, mis pendientes_

_Con tu túnica arremangada_

_Con mi angustia recurrente_

_Con tu espalda en tres almohadas_

_Y mi astucia haciendo un Puente_

Trataron de hablar. Averiguar cómo habían llegado a eso. Pero era simplemente imposible.

Parecía que ambos habían perdido la facultad de hablar.

Hacían el amor como si mañana se fuera a acabar el mundo.

Entre tropiezos, besos y caricias ardientes, llegaron a la habitación del pelinegro profesor de pociones.

No miraron alrededor, fueron directo a la cama, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse.

_Tu pezón amenazando_

_Y mi boca haciendo fiesta_

_Un colchón de contrabando_

_Y la ropa haciendo siesta_

_Mi almidón y tu eficacia_

_Tu chantaje y mi venganza_

_Mi sillón y tu acrobacia_

_Mi equipaje y tu esperanza_

Severus se cambió a su hijo de brazos mientras seguía dando su clase de pociones.

Cuando la clase terminó y los alumnos se retiraron, sólo Draco se quedó ayudándolo a cuidar al bebé, mientras Severus corregía exámenes.

Miró al rubio con el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos chocolate que era su hijo, un pequeño bebé de a penas tres meses.

¿Cómo llegó a una relación así con William Weasley? Con un muchacho que una vez lo llamó profesor y que ahora lo llamaba 'mi esposo'.

Que locura. ¿Quién lo diría? Él, Severus Snape, el temido profesor de pociones, esposo de William Weasley y padre de un pequeño llamado como su padre, pero a diferencia de este no le decían Bill, sino Will.

Y hablando de Bill, Severus miró a la puerta del aula, ahí estaba su pelirrojo marido. Draco se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras le entregaba el bebé a Bill, quien se acercó a besarlo.

_Para bien o para mal, ya se escribió_

_Para bien o para mal ya se archivó_

_Para bien o para mal se nos fugó_

_Con tu historia mis antojos _

_Con mis llaves tus cerrojos_

_Para bien o para mal _

_Se terminó_

Severus se acercó corriendo a la enfermería. Lo que le había dicho Dumbledore no podía ser verdad.

Rodeando una cama de la enfermería, un montón de cabezas pelirrojas se arremolinaba.

- Bill...

Susurró con el corazón en un hilo.

Entregó su hijo de seis meses al primer pelirrojo que tuvo cerca, Percy. Se acercó a la camilla. Molly lo detuvo. Con educación pero firmeza, Severus la hizo a un lado.

Se acercó a la cama, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento.

Retiró la sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo muerto de alguien en esa camilla.

Un pelirrojo de salvaje belleza, cuyos ojos azules no volverían a abrirse jamás... Muerto en batalla contra Voldemort.

- Se terminó.

Fue todo lo que pudo procesar Severus antes de dejarse atrapar por la inconsciencia, siendo detenida su caída por Charlie.

_Con tu amor tan disfrazado_

_Mis mentiras, tus inventos_

_Con tu odio enamorado_

_Y el reloj matando el tiempo_

_La pasión en decadencia_

_La emoción en bancarrota_

_Sufrirá la descendencia _

_Las infamias en tu boca._

Vestido de negro, igual que todos los que estaban allí.

Bill había pedido que lo cremaran, que no lo enterraran, y viendo el fuego arder, Severus cerró sus ojos con dolor y sólo pudo pensar que su amor, para bien o para mal... se terminó.

_Para bien o para mal ya se escribió_

_Para bien o para mal ya se archivó_

_Para bien o para mal se nos fugó_

_Para bien o para mal ya se escribió_

_Para bien o para mal ya se archivó_

_Con tu historia, mis antojos _

_Con mis llaves, tus cerrojos_

_Para bien o para mal _

_Se terminó_

Voldemort había sido vencido hacía muchos años. Algunas canas se empezaban a entrever en los lacios cabellos del profesor de pociones, que aplaudía orgulloso, al ver a su hijo pelirrojo de salvaje belleza como su padre, con sólo sus ojos, que tomaba su diploma de graduación. Ahora era todo un sanador.

Severus sonrió con melancolía.

- Ahora sí, todo terminó Bill, nuestro niño es un hombre y yo me hago viejo.

Pensó mirando al cielo, antes de volver su mirada oscura y cristalina hacia su hijo.

_Para bien o para mal se escribió_

_Con tu historia, mis antojos_

_Con tu llave y mis cerrojos_

_Se terminó_

**Fin**

(En cursiva, la canción _Para bien o para mal_, de Ricardo Arjona)


End file.
